


Victims

by olli01a



Category: Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olli01a/pseuds/olli01a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wer sind eigentlich die weißgepanzerten Gestalten wirklich?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victims

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Die Clone Wars Romane von Karen Traviss, die zwischen „Episode II – Attack of the Clones” und „Episode III – Revenge of the Sith” spielen, sind wirklich faszinierend. Die Romane erforschen nicht nur die Kultur der Mandalorianer, sondern geben den Clone Troopern und ihren Ausbildern wesentlich mehr Tiefe und Hintergrund als es die Filme tun.
> 
> Zu dieser Geschichte inspiriert hat mich eine Szene aus dem Film "Star Wars Episode II: Angriff der Klonkrieger"
> 
> Disclaimer: Alles gehört George Lucas, ich verdiene nichts dabei.

CT 18304-5B stand im Rumpf eines LAAT/i, eines Low-Altitude Assault Transport/infantry. Mit der Linken hielt er sich an der Stange über seinem Kopf fest, in der rechten Hand hielt er seinen Schnellfeuer-Repetierblaster vom Typ DC15. Es handelte sich um eine lange, etwas unhandliche Waffe, die aber eine enorme Durchschlagskraft besaß. Er war gekleidet in einen weißen Körperpanzer, der aus leichtem Verbundstoff hergestellt war. Auf seinem Kopf trug er einen Helm mit dem typischen T-förmigen Visier der mandalorianschen Krieger. Seine ganze Rüstung erinnerte wage an die Körperpanzer dieser Krieger und war dem Panzer von Jango Fett entfernt nachempfunden, obwohl man bei den Panzern der Clone Trooper mehr Wert auf Funktionalität gelegt hatte als auf Ästhetik.

Auf dem Heads-up-Display in seinem Helm blinkten Statusanzeigen. Er hatte die Kom-Frequenzen im Blick, den Zustand seiner Rüstung, seinen Gesundheitszustand, seinen Munitionsvorrat und eine miniaturisierte Karte der Landezone.

CT 18304-5B wusste, dass sein Körperpanzer ihn im Einsatz vor Schrapnell und energiearmen Querschlägern schützen würde aber nicht vor einem Volltreffer. Er wusste es aus Erfahrung. In den Trainingszentren von Kamino hatte er die gnadenlose Ausbildung durchlaufen, seit er in der Lage gewesen war, eine DC15 zu halten. Zum ersten Mal hatte er eine Waffe in der Hand gehabt, sechs Monate nachdem er aus dem Cloning-Tank geholt worden war. Die kaminoanischen Genetiker hatten das Wachstum der Clone beschleunigt, damit sie in nur zehn Jahren auswachsen konnten. CT 18304-5B hatte im Alter von einem Jahr zum ersten Mal ein Haus gestürmt. Eine Woche später sah er zum ersten Mal, wie ein Trooper, der für einen Augenblick unaufmerksam gewesen war, von einem automatischen Geschützturm während einer Übung in Stücke geschossen worden war. Das Prinzip der Kaminoaner lautete: ‚Betrachte ein Manöver wie eine Schlacht und eine Schlacht wie ein Manöver.’ CT 18304-5B wusste, welche Geräusche die verschiedenen Typen von Blastern machten und er wusste, welche Granate welchen Knall bei der Explosion erzeugte. Er wusste auch, wie er aus den Schreien eines Verwundeten auf die Schwere der Verletzung schließen konnte.

Das unerbittliche Training hatte nur die Besten überleben lassen, alle Clone Trooper, die die Leistungsanforderungen nicht erfüllt hatten, waren im Laufe der Jahre von den Kaminoanern aus den Platoons abgezogen worden und niemand hatte sie je wieder gesehen.

Das LAAT/i schüttelte sich etwas, als es in steilem Winkel durch die Atmosphäre von Geonosis stürzte. CT 18304-5B machte einen Schritt, um das Gleichgewicht zu halten. Links und rechts sah er die übrigen LAAT/i seines Bataillons. Sie waren zur Landezone Alpha unterwegs.

Die zwölf Angriffskreuzer der Republik, die im Orbit über Geonosis schwebten, feuerten ihre Turbolaser-Batterien in die Atmosphäre ab. Sie nahmen Verteidigungsanlagen und bodengestützte Abwehrstellungen aufs Korn, um den LAAT/i eine Bresche in die Verteidigungslinien des Planeten zu schlagen.

CT 18304-5B empfand keine Furcht. Es war nicht anders als in den Simulationen auf Kamino. Nun, etwas war schon anders. CT 18304-5B warf einen Blick nach links, dort stand ein kleines, grünhäutiges Wesen mit grauen Haaren, das sich schwer auf einen Stock stützte. Trotz der Erschütterungen des LAAT/i hielt sich dieses Wesen nirgendwo fest und zeigte keinerlei Anzeichen, um sein Gleichgewicht kämpfen zu müssen. CT 18304-5B wusste nicht, wer oder was dieses Wesen war, er wusste nur, dass es ein Jedi war. Er hatte niemals zuvor einen Jedi gesehen, er wusste nur, dass er geschaffen worden war, um unter dem Befehl der Jedi zu kämpfen. Der Sinn und Zweck seiner Existenz war, die Republik zu verteidigen, das waren seine Erfüllung. Er hatte das niemals angezweifelt, denn er kannte seine Bestimmung und sein Schicksal. Den Tod fürchtete CT 18304-5B nur soweit, wie er ihn vom erfolgreichen Abschluss der Mission abhalten konnte. CT 18304-5B war zufrieden.

Das Wesen hob plötzlich den Kopf und richtete seinen Blick auf CT 18304-5B. Trotz des Helms über seinem Kopf glaubte CT 18304-5B zu spüren, wie sich der Blick des Jedi in seinen Schädel bohrte. Aber CT 18304-5B empfand darüber keinerlei Unbehagen, er war geschaffen worden, den Jedi zu vertrauen.

Das Wesen wandte schließlich den Blick wieder ab. Im Helm von CT 18304-5B ertönte die Stimme des Commanders. „Bereitmachen! Erreichen Primär-LZ in 45 Sekunden. Achtung! Die LZ ist heiß!“

CT 18304-5B ließ die Haltestange über seinem Kopf los und fasste seine DC15 mit beiden Händen, er spreizte die Beine etwas weiter, um einen festeren Stand zu haben.

Die Bordkanoniere in ihren durchsichtigen, blasenartigen Geschütztürmen außerhalb des LAAT/i eröffneten das Feuer, ebenso die Clone Trooper an den Luken des Transporters. CT 18304-5B hörte dumpfe Einschläge in die Panzerung des LAAT/i. Das Feuer von Handblastern konnte dem Schiff nichts anhaben. Solange nicht mindestens ein schwerer E-Web-Blaster das Feuer eröffnete, waren sie sicher.

CT 18304-5B konnte sehen, wie sich die LAAT/i seines Bataillons spiralförmig in die Arena von Geonosis senkten und den eingeschlossenen Jedi Deckung gaben. Überall lagen die zerschmetterten Überreste von Droiden und die Leichen von Jedi.

Er machte sich bereit.

Mit einem Ruck setzte das Schiff auf dem Boden auf, die Clone Trooper sprangen blitzschnell heraus, wie sie es gelernt hatten. Der Minicomputer in der Rüstung von CT 18304-5B registrierte den überall aufgewirbelten Staub und schaltete automatisch auf Infrarotsicht um. CT 18304-5B hatte gelernt, die Infrarotbilder anderer Clone Trooper anhand ihrer geschmeidigen Bewegungen von den Bildern der hölzern daherstaksenden Droiden zu unterscheiden.

Er hielt sein DC15 an die Hüfte gepresst und zielte in die Staubwolke. Vor ihm sollte es keine anderen Clone Trooper geben, alles, was sich bewegte, war der Feind. CT 18304-5B nahm in dem Staub schattenartige Bewegungen wahr. Er richtete die Mündung seiner Waffe darauf, ein grüner Punkt in seinem HUD legte sich über das Infrarotbild, der Schuss würde genau an der Stelle einschlagen, an der Punkt das Ziel berührte.

CT 18304-5B drückte ab. Der Schatten explodierte. Metall flog davon. Ein Feind ausgeschaltet.

CT 18304-5B nahm weitere Ziele im Staub war, er zielte, feuerte, zielte und feuerte. Langsam begann sich der Staub zu legen, sein HUD schaltete zur normalen Sicht zurück. Nun konnte er seine Ziele viel einfacher ausmachen. Es war genau wie in den Simulationen auf Kamino. Langsam bewegte er sich vorwärts und achtete darauf, in der Schützenlinie zu bleiben und nicht vorauszueilen oder zurückzufallen. Ein gelbes pulsieren in seinem HUD meldete, dass das Energiepack seiner DC15 erschöpft war. Ohne dass CT 18304-5B bewusst darüber nachgedacht hätte, wechselte er das Pack. Der ganze Vorgang dauerte nur Sekunden und er behielt seine Position in der Schützenlinie bei, ohne aus dem Tritt zu kommen.

„Evakuierung beendet! Alle Einheiten! Rückzug!“ Sein Commander meldete den erfolgreichen Abschluss der Operation. Die Jedi waren in Sicherheit. Ohne sich umzudrehen zogen sich die Clone Trooper zu ihren LAAT/i zurück. CT 18304-5B feuerte weiter methodisch und effizient, schaltete einen Droiden nach dem anderen aus. Die ersten LAAT/i hoben ab, sie würden nun zur Sekundär-LZ fliegen, um die dort eingesetzten fünf Kommando-Spezialeinheiten im Kampf gegen die Droidenarmee der Separatisten zu unterstützen.

CT 18304-5B nahm eine Bewegung am Rande seines Gesichtsfeldes wahr. Ein siedendheißer Schmerz explodierte in seiner Brust und er wurde rückwärts davon geschleudert. Dass er hart auf den Boden aufschlug, bemerkte er schon nicht mehr.

Die übrigen Clone Trooper aus der Squad von CT 18304-5B zogen sich weiter zum LAAT/i zurück. Ihr HUD meldete ihnen den Ausfall, sie hatten aber keinen Befehl, Tote zu bergen. Die Clone Trooper bestiegen unter den wachsamen Blicken der kleinen grünhäutigen Kreatur das Schiff. Mit heulenden Triebwerken hob das LAAT/i ab, um seine Fracht zur nächsten Kampfzone zu bringen. Die Soldaten waren zu sehr damit beschäftigt, weiterhin auf Droiden zu feuern, um zu bemerken, dass der grünhäutige Jedi für einen Augenblick auf CT 18304-5B blickte und betrübt den Kopf schüttelte.

Die Überreste von CT 18304-5B blieben wie eine zerschmetterte Puppe im Staub der Arena von Geonosis liegen.

Ende


End file.
